Our Times Combined REVAMP
by AngelxI
Summary: Tsuna really didn't expect being reborn, much less in Primo's time. And he really didn't expect being reborn as a girl. He was totally not jealous of Chrome. Really.


Our Times Combinato REVAMP

In which this story is revived lmao, but like, with worse writing.

Summary: Tsuna really didn't expect being reborn, much less in Primo's time. And he really didn't expect being reborn as a girl. He was totally not jealous of Chrome. Really.

Pairings: 10th Gen x 1st Gen (woooo)

Disclaimer (for the good old days): I don't own KHR! I only have some fanarts and Tsuna's Vongola ring! No biggie!

Warning(s): Horrible writing because I haven't written anything in months! Failed humor! (Please don't flame me dear lordie my heart can't handle that. VERY NICE CREATIVE CRITICISM PLEASE)

* * *

The last thing Tsuna remembered, he was laying face down in his own family's blood, fists clenched as he couldn't do anything more than just lay there. His legs were broken, and there was no gravity to put them back together like what he did so long ago with Enma's ring.

He was helpless.

There was a man talking in front of him, his feet pacing right in front of Tsuna's face. Talking and talking, the man never realized that he was wasting his time. And that his voice was obnoxious.

"If you're gonna keep talking," Tsuna gritted out. He narrowed his eyes. "Then just kill me now."

The man stopped and turned to face Tsuna. The man, a mafia boss he assumes, crouched down and started playing with this spiky hair. He started talking again, so Tsuna tuned him out because oh my god, just make him _stop_. Tsuna jerked his head away from the man's hand, but the man continued to play with his hair.

As the man talked, Tsuna's mind was in haywire.

He couldn't save them, his friends, his _family_. He couldn't get there in time and he wasn't powerful enough, strong enough. He was _dame_ all over again and he just couldn't. _Do_. **_Anything_**.

There was a hand on his neck, now, and Tsuna knew what was coming. He was going to die and meet his family again. He was going to die and be happy that his family won't ever be hurt again.

He was going to die, and he couldn't save them.

 _I regret_ , Tsuna thought, biting his lips as he choked. His eyes squeezed shut, his tears flowing freely into the blood of his family. _I regret not saving them, I regret bringing them into this in the first place, them not living a long life._

 _I regret, I regret, I regret._

 _I'm sorry…_

And then there was a flash of light.

* * *

When Tsuna woke up, he first saw a very pretty lady.

Her hair was lightly pink, clumped together because, from what he's seen, of sweat. Her eyes were crinkled in a half moon smile, and she smiled as if he, Tsuna, was the light of her world. Her face was flushed pink, but she was refreshing nonetheless.

"You're pretty," Tsuna said, but his words were turned into gurgles, causing him to frown in confusion.

The woman smiled even brighter from the gurgles. Something in Tsuna's mind, his Hyper Intuition, perhaps, told him that he was a baby, that this pretty lady was his… mother? Still confused, Tsuna attempted to talk, but alas, all that was heard were gurgles.

"My, aren't you a cute little baby," The lady said, wiggling her fingers in front of his face. "Now, what should I name you?"

"What about 'Waste of Space'?"

Tsuna turned to the direction of the second voice. Eyes widening, Tsuna gurgled in panic.

There, sitting in the chair in front of the bed, was G, Primo's Storm Guardian and Right Hand Man, in all his glory. He looked like a child, perhaps five, and was scowling. His arms were crossed and his foot was tapping the floor.

 _What is G doing here?_ Tsuna thought. _And why is he younger? A sibling?_ His Hyper Intuition supplied.

"Now, Giacinto, you do not speak of your little sister that way!" His supposed mother scolded. Tsuna felt the arms around him tighten around him, as if protecting him from the danger that was G.

Tsuna watched as G frowned ('pouted, really,' Tsuna thought) and nodded his head. "Yes, mother."

His mother nodded and turned her attention back to Tsuna. "What to name you?"

Okay, hold up a minute. Tsuna inwardly frowned. Are you trying to say that he was reborn into Primo's time and that he was the little sister (that should have never been born) of G, whose real name was Giacinto? And, again, because his mind couldn't process things, little _sister_?

This couldn't be real.

Though, then again, he was a former Mafia Boss with a baby as a torture- tutor at the beginning of it.

So this was probably real.

Probably.

"Mmm…" His new mother began. "What about… Rinascita?"

Tsuna perked up at that. If this was all real, then he might as well pick his name. He (she?) nodded his (her) head, and his mother perked up at that.

"The literal term for 'reborn' mother?" G scoffed softly. "That's…"

"Well, it's either this name, which she really likes anyway, or Giacint _a_ , Giacint **o**." His mother smirked. "You pick."

Tsuna gurgled in place of laughter, because G's face was priceless.

* * *

Tsuna ran, trying to go as fast as she could with her short, seven year old legs. The tall grass scratched her cheeks and the rocks beneath her embedded themselves into her feet. She didn't care, though. Her mother told her to run, and run she did. The young brunette gripped the small bag in her hand tighter.

"Damn it!" She cursed, wiping the tears from her eyes. She grimaced when something sharp stabbed into her right foot, but she kept going. "I couldn't - _again_ …"

Behind her, a house, her _home_ , was burning. The flames danced high into the air, already consuming all of her house. Her memories of newfound happiness burned with the couches in the family living room, burned with her small stuffed animals and clothing.

Her memories burned with her mother.

Tsuna bit back a gasp, but her salty tears steadily streamed down her cheeks, staining her night gown.

Again, she couldn't save her family. Again, she couldn't save a loved one that held on so tightly to her already broken heart. Again, she couldn't do anything. She was powerless, nothing without her ring or her gloves. She was nothing, all over again.

 _But_ , Tsuna tried to think positively. _At least G is out of the house. He – he wasn't in the house, he wasn't with us when mafia rogues came in and burned the house down. G was safe and sound in town, in a town that was five miles from home_. She entered the forest, ducking under the branches. _He's **safe**._

Tsuna, panting and holding her nightgown close to her, climbed up one of the sturdier trees, stopping when she was hidden well enough.

"I'm… safe…" Tsuna murmured. "They wouldn't be able to find me here." Pulling the string around the bag loose, Tsuna pulled out a small Citrine ring.

The Citrine was orange, a round cut. The ring was large for Tsuna's ring finger, but she could wear it with the string of the bag. She looped the string into the ring and tied it tight. It was mother's, after all, and she didn't want to lose it. Tsuna placed the string around her neck and rested, the back of her head hitting the tree bark.

Tired and emotionally exhausted, Tsuna fell asleep, not caring if she fell down from the branch at all.

* * *

Lmao, bringing this back because I'm back into the Reborn! Fandom ayeeee.

Sorry that it's so short, my brain is dead (haha- writing is crappy too-)

And about Family Problems...

I'll get to that. Sometime. Hopefully. (Honestly I have no idea what to write after that)

(Maybe I'll edit it.)

(Who knows)

Mk, baiiiiiiiiii~

-AngelxI

(On a more serious note, sorry that I haven't been updating. I kinda lost interest in KHR (I STILL LOVE IT THOUGH, NO MATTER WHAT (FOREVER #1)) during the time I was gone, but was suddenly back into it a few weeks ago. Family Problems died out, but I am still planning on making that omake for you all. I just don't know what to do for it. Sorry that the writing is horrible. To be honest, I should have drawn a comic sort of thing for this, but idk how to comic sooo- :\\. Thanks for sticking with me!)


End file.
